Designated by cable is particularly, but not exclusively, a cable used for the construction of stayed structures, such as suspension bridges, cable-stayed bridges, stadium roofs, buildings, telecommunications towers, etc.
Such a cable comprises at least one strand embedded in a protective piping, but, generally, such a cable is constituted of a bundle of strands.
For example, each strand is made up of a plurality of monostrands which are themselves made up of metallic wires.
Each strand can either be made up of a bare metallic strand or an individually greased and sheathed monostrand.
Designated by pipe is particularly a robust outer stay pipe which achieves a full encapsulation of the cable in order to ensure durability of said cable.
During construction of a system of stays, a pipe—also referred to as a stay pipe—is generally placed between two points of anchorage provided for the cable—also referred to as a stay cable. Then the cable is constructed in the pipe in particular through successive introduction of cable strands.
This method of construction implies the use of a pipe whose inner diameter is noticeably greater than the outer diameter of the cable.
Thus, when a stay has been constructed, there exists a noticeable play between the pipe and the cable, and this transverse play is sufficient to allow a transverse displacement relative to the two elements (the said pipe and the said cable) under the effect of a moving force applied on the outer surface of the pipe, such as the action of the wind.
When the intensity of the moving force fluctuates (varies), it can bring about a rattling of the cable which causes noise and mechanical actions that can be detrimental for the life of the assembly.
One result which the invention aims to obtain is a method that makes it possible to prevent in a simple and economical way the relative displacement of a pipe, such as a stay pipe, and a cable, such as a stay cable, these elements being assembled, one in the other, with a certain transverse play.
Another result which the invention aims to obtain is a method that can be adapted to different configurations of pipe and cable.